


F.I.L.E Cara Caswallader

by ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Maria Hill, Background story, Butt kicking, Maybe - Freeform, Mutant Powers, New story, Nick Fury - Freeform, Nick Fury Knows All, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Segway - Freeform, Telekinesis, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Tony Stark, alien butt kicking, and a badass, but I wanted a backstory first, cause hes nick fury, character appears in another fic, character is badass, four tops, its a cool place, like three chapters, maria hill - Freeform, might add another chapter, so you know whats going on, super strength, this is going to be short, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine/pseuds/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up one day and discovered something about myself. A secret, a power. I was put on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar and they brought me in to train to be an Avenger. This is my story. This is my journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

December 2011

Sophomore Year

I had no idea where they came from, or what caused them, but I had them. Powers. I was a mutant, and it terrified me at first. It was around the age of fifteen when I first started showing signs of my powers. It started when I was skipping rocks at the pond. I would toss the rock and it would skip once or twice. It wasn't until I started getting frustrated and whipped my arm while throwing the rock that I realized 16 skips was pretty abnormal. Thinking it was just a lucky shot I decided to end there before I went back to two. But then things started weird. Heavy lifting was never even an option, so when I lifted the box of Christmas decorations out of the attic with ease a few months later, I knew something was up. To confirm my suspicions when I concentrated on a specific ornament on the tree, it exploded sending the merry red glass into shards on the floor. My parents went into a panic asking what happened and if I was okay. I simply told them I had dropped it before it hit the tree, apologized, and retired to my room using "too much Christmas excitement" as an excuse for being totally wierded out. 

I sat on the edge of my bed staring at my hands going over in my head what the heck just happened. One second the ornament was there, then it exploded. All I thought of was how ugly it really was (you're aunt had terrible taste) and suddenly it exploded, as if my thought came to life. And what happened earlier with the 50 pound boxes being light as a bag of feathers. Impossible. I stood from my bed turning to face it. I bent down placed my hand under the wooded mattress stand, took a deep breath and lifted. It left like nothing, less than five pounds and I got so freaked out instantly I withdrew my hand causing the bed to drop with a loud thud. Dad called up asking if I were okay, and I brushed it off to him again blaming it on being "too excited for Christmas". I stood facing the bed, eyes wide and brow furred thinking about how I could possibly lift up an entire bed with one hand and make ugly Christmas ornaments explode. I fell asleep thinking about all the possible causes, and when I woke up I thought it was just a weird dream. Turns out when I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the closet, I ripped the door right off the hinge underestimating your newfound strength. Placing the door back as best you could, I went over to the vanity and starred at myself in the mirror. Nothing seemed to be different, I looked down at your hands, and arms, my stomach and legs. Everything looked right, so what was going on?

The rest of the day I tried to avoid all doors, and kept my gaze lowered and unfocused. I didn't need anything exploding today. When I got to free track I made my way to the library and begun my research looking up on GOOGLE how someone might go about getting superpowers (not that I like labels, its just what the heck else would you call these things?). All I found was stupid typical superhero things like being effected by toxic waste or being bit by radioactive insects. I mean who the heck would that really happen to? Really? Time was running out and I was getting nowhere with my research so I called it quits and decided I was just the Chosen One. I was still careful throughout the day as to not power up in public, heck I didn't even know what I was capable of, so I decided to test my limits after school. When I got off the bus, I sent a quick text to mom letting her know I was going to the "library" to study when instead of taking a right where the library was, I went left down to the alley behind one of my favorite restaurants. I pulled my jacket tighter around my and looped my scarf once more around my neck trying to fight off the bitter December weather. I often used the alley as a shortcut and knew that the restaurant owners kept the back safe, so muggers wasn't a problem. Once I got in the alley I stood still thinking exactly about what I wanted to try. I already proved I had super strength and I remembered the mini explosion of the ornament, so I decided to try that again. Bending down I scooped some of the fresh fallen snow in my hands and molded it into the best snowball I could manage. Stretching out my arm away from my body, palm flat snowball resting on top it, I gazed at the compacted snow, trying to clear my mind. A few seconds went by and nothing happened. I was beginning to think I had actually just imagined it all. Great now I'm going crazy. But I straightened out my hand again and all I could see in my mind was the snowball bursting back into its powder form, and suddenly, it did. It burst right in my palm powdery snow flying into my face and on my cloths, but I had done it. I made a snowball explode. A large smile formed on my lips and then it hit me that these abilities, these powers were real. Trying something new, I outstretched my hand concentrating on what I wanted to happen and with a flick of my wrist, there was an invisible wind blowing up the snow. I waved my arm to the right, the snow followed. As long as I concentrated, it was under my command. Bringing my other arm out I parted the snow in the two different directions making a path for me to walk on. I took a few steps and begun to twirl my hands out to the sides like wings and a vortex of snow circling around me like the clouds. I threw my hands up, the snow lifting into the air with my movements. I slowly put my arms down staring above me in wonder as the snow softly fell .  
I stared amazed, bewildered, and baffled as I begun to feel the power surging through my veins. I felt warm inside despite it being 20 degrees outside and there was a tingling in my hands similar to the feeling of the prickling phenomenon when your hands fall asleep. This is going to make shoveling so much easier.


	2. Battle of New York

May 4 2012

Junior year

Battle of new York

It started off as just a normal day. I was after all a normal girl...except for the fact that I had super powers. I discovered them last December about 5 months ago when I accidently made a tacky Christmas ornament explode. I woke up at 5:30 making another dent in my clock due to the super strength I had, ate breakfast, my favorite cereal with a glass of juice, I quickly showered, applied my makeup and threw my hair into a messy bun atop your head. I got dressed in my everyday style and went back downstairs saying goodbye to mom before heading off to the bus stop. The usual you know? Well as normal as it could be being a mutant and all. On my way to the bus stop I took a back alley as usual jumping off boxes and crates flipping in the air before I landed and jumped once again grabbing onto the bar of a fire escape doing a few pull ups I swing down and ran across the alley jumping on a broken fixture to the small wall of a building. I climbed up the top twisted and leapt to the neighboring brick building and then twisting once again I launched across once again and to the first building this time pulling myself al the way up. I took a few breaths steadying my heart (something I learned helps me control my strength) and I ran across the roof and flew over the alley gazing at the cars telephone lines and cement below me. I landed softly with a tuck and roll (thanks to my anti-gravity element of power). I guess you could say I kicked butt in gym class. 

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop definitely was a little out of the way and took a bit more effort, but I got to school approximately 3 minutes faster because I didn't have to worry about waiting for the crosswalk and the huge sea of people that came with it. Manhattan is a jungle. 

I got to school and made my way to the locker careful to avoid the benches and spots the popular kids hung out around. If there was one thing I wasn't it was popular, in face, I had been bullied sense the 7th grade when I got braces and didn't dress like the other girls (aka like a skank. Not trying to slut shame but come on girls get decent length shorts). Once I got to high school my situations didn't improve much. In face it got worse. Anxiety depression played a part and I tried every excuse to not have to go to school. But that's a story for another time. Once I got my powers, I thought about how easy it would be to get "revenge" so I started playing harmless tricks on the bullies. I would break the bathroom mirror when a girl was touching up her lipstick, or cause the basketball star to trip over his feet in a big game because he was mean the boy in the cafeteria. It was so easy to become the one in control. With my powers they could do anything I wanted them to do. But then I realized, I was no better than them for playing pranks and tricks. I was the one who had this power, so I was responsible for it. Damn big responsibility if you ask me. Anyway I snuck my way around the school and finally got to my locker turning the pock with the three digit combination and lifting the lock open only to be greeted with a shit ton of paper escaping my locker and landing at my feet. I leaned my head back with a sigh and bent down to scoop up a paper after I grabbed my textbook for my first class. I flipped the paper over to fine what looked like an add of some sort. Except I was on the cover of it. "Community Service Opportunity" it read on the top. "4 hours of community service will be given to the student who takes Clara Cadwallader to the Spring Dance". I grunted and crumpled up the paper tossing it on the floor and kicking it to the side. Kira head mean bitch and her posse walked by at that opportune moment smirks plastered on their fake tan faces. 

"You'll never gat a date that way freak." She told me as her heels clicked down the hallway. Her posse laughed and some high fived and my fist clenched, fingers tingling urging me to do something with my power. I took a few deep breaths and the pins and needles feeling in my hand died down. I slammed my locker shut and re adjusted my backpack over my shoulder before making my way to bio. 

The day continued as normal. Bio sucked English was awful and if I had to do one more math problem I was going to kill someone. Lunch was finally here and I got in line receiving my disgusting school lunch (it looked especially greasy today) and took a seat at the end of an empty table. I liked it that way, not that anyone would sit next to me anyway. Lunch was fine, peaceful. I always pull my hair down to cover the earbuds I put in so I wouldn't have to listen to the stupid conversations my peers would have. Thank God for I-pods. I poked and prodded at my food and it wasn't until I felt a presence across from me that I looked up. Jason star baseball player and class "eligible bachelor" was sitting across from me looking hunky and handsome as always. I could see his lips moving, but my music was loud so I popped my headphones out and asked him to start over.

"You're Cara right?" I fixed his pronunciation from Cara (beginning with Care) to Cara (beginning like Car) before urging him to continue. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the spring dance with me?"

I almost choked. Jason was asking me? He should be asking Stephanie, or Rachel. The popular cheerleaders and gymnasts. 

"Umm really?" I asked hope blazing in my eyes. Excitement filling my heart and sweat glazing over my palms.

 

"Well yeah." He said reaching down into his back pocket. "I need those four hours." He unfolded one of the fliers that came out of my locker this morning and I sat there eyes brimming with tears, hating myself that I actually thought a cute boy would ask me to a dance. The tingling appeared again, this time stronger than the last as I heard people from the adjoining table start laughing. The laughter spread like wildfire over the cafeteria and soon it seemed like the room was closing in one me, the laughter getting louder and I just wanted to make everything explode. My hands started shaking and before I acted on impulse I stood up avoiding everyone's gaze as I sped walked out of there going out the nearest exit. I ran down the empty halls my heavy footsteps pounding on the tile floor echoing through the hall. I was breathing heavily tears prickled in my eyes as the panic and anxiety set in. I stopped at the bathroom and cracked the door as I opened it. the girls who were fixing their makeup looked up at me and the near broken door. I told them to get out, and they didn't move either out of fear or confusion or both. I shouted it this time and they snapped out of it zipping their cosmetic bags and scurrying out. I ran into the nearest stall slamming and locking the door as I slid down the wall my tears finally falling down my cheeks. My breaths were choppy and hyperventilation set in and I struggled to calm myself down. The tingling was insane now.

a few minutes later I was wiping my cheek with my sleeve and I stood up unlocking the stall door and shuffling out. I wet a paper towel and dabbed it on my face talking deep breaths as I starred at my red face a puffy eyes in the mirror. An alarm sounded and I regretted going back out there, but I didn't recognize that alarm as the warning bell that lunch was over. no this was coming from outside. I walked over to the bathroom windows and tried to see through the smoggy glass. I didn't see much but I heard cries, shouts. Panic. Before I could even wonder what was going on out there. I heard shouts in the school. I turned my head towards the door and heard something bang against the glass smashing it into a million pieces. I screamed dropping to the floor covering my head as the glass shards flew. I sat up on my hands and knees before flipping over onto my backside examining the cuts on my hands. I couldn't look for too long however because something was in the bathroom with me. 

I looked up and screamed when I saw an awful looking creature snarling back at me. It had pale green skin which was half covered in bronze armor. Its eyes glowed an evil yellow tint and its nose resembled a dogs. Saliva and droop ran over its mouth at it screeched at me revealing its horrible teeth. 

 

I screamed again as it focused on me approaching me slowly all the while snarling and growling. I panicked and didn't know what to do. I looked to my right and left backing up on my elbows and feet before I finally backed up against the door. In a quick instant I grabbed the door and broke it in half (it was easier to break thanks for my earlier assault against it) and swung it at the creature who wasn't expecting the attack. It repelled backwards against the opposite wall leaving an indentation of its body. What can I say, I'm strong. I ran past the creature ripping the automatic air hand dryer off the wall and smashing it over his head. It screeched not really out of pain, but more so out of anger. As it lunged at me, I leapfrogged over him clutching onto one of the stalls and pulling myself up. With a flick of my hand I summoned an invisible force to gather all the broken glass and debris from the floor swirling it in a vortex in the air before throwing it all at the creature. While it was distracted fighting off glad and bricks I hopped from stall door to stall door until I got to the back wall. I leaned my back against the wall and bent my legs against the stall stretching them until they were straight. Slowly but surly the stalls were cracking and with one final push they fell in a domino effect until they all crashed over the creature burying it under the debris. I un-clinged from the wall and landed with a thud running out of the bathroom. I doubted the creature was dead, but I wasn't about to wait around to find out. 

In the hallway, I was greeted with a mass of students in a panic who were discombobulated in the halls. I'm guessing there was more of these creatures somewhere else in school and now I was debating weather or not I wanted to help. The crowd I was caught in headed towards the exit and soon I was outside on the front steps of the school. Gazing up I noticed something massive floating in the sky. It was some kind of UFO that looked like a giant floating sea creature and dotting the sky was more of the creatures I fought in the bathroom all on electric flying scooters. Kids and teachers all around me were screaming and it seemed like that was the case all over the city. I ran away from the school trying to find out if anyone knew anything about these things, but I was caught in the crossfire. The NYPD was all over some of their cruisers flipped over, but they were trying to keep the crowds at bay. Sneaking under the caution guards, I ran into the street gazing above me as the aliens flew above me. I ran about a block to an alley and climbed up to the roof like I had done that morning. Being closer to the flying creatures, it was easier to use my powers to manipulate them. I outstretched my arms and with a pulse I conjured a wind pushing the new wave of flying aliens back and with a drop of my arm they fell to the ground. Gazing down at them, they looked confused as to what could have thrown them off course and I backed away before they saw me. Looking up I noticed a huge hole in the sky. It was around where Stark Industries tower was located. The aliens were escaping from this matrix in the sky by the dozens and knew i had to do something. It was part of my huge responsibility. I ran to the corner of the roof and jumped off repeating this until I was away from the aliens. I jumped from the last roof using the fire escapes to soften my landing and I took off toward the action.

I fought my way through the city taking down aliens with my gravitakinesis levitation and super strength and I soon discovered Iron Man was part of the fight. But he wasn't alone. There were four other people with him plus a giant green monster. I had no idea who they were, but they seemed to have everything under control so I decided to take five. I climbed back on a roof and went over my injuries. Nothing too bad, a few minor cuts and bruises not to mention some pulled muscles nothing a couple bandages can't fix. The alien action was slowing down and my energy was draining. I had never used my power this hard or for this long before and it was exhausting. I wanted to help more, to fight but I didn't know how much longer I could last, and I still had to get home. Home! My parents! I'm sure they would be worried sick about me and my heart started to beat with anticipation to find out if they were okay. I leapt down from the building once again making my way to my apartment building taking down any aliens who got in my way (which was quite a lot). I blasted, smashed and ripped them apart my love and concern from my family fueling me more. I finally got to my apartment only to see a chunk of it was missing from the side. I ran screaming towards the building shouting for my parents. I saw some neighbors asking them if the saw my parents. Before they could answer I heard my name. Turning around I saw my parents with outstretched arms and I ran into them hugging them close. As if time stopped the world seemed to stand still and in that moment I realized the skies were open and the portal was closed. the Battle was over but the devastation was just beginning.

***

Courtesy of the state of New York and a secret organization for homeland security, everyone without a home was relocated to a shelter where we could stay for free while our home was being rebuilt. One cool thing about this was that half of the school was destroyed, so there was no school for awhile. As far as I know, not a lot of people were hurt, and the people had the Avengers to thank for that. They were everywhere on the news-the people I had seen fighting the aliens and they hype about them didn't die out until around three weeks later. I thought that was the last I was going to hear about the Avengers. But that's where I was wrong. I went out to practice my powers a bit one afternoon (you know, in case there was another bizarre alien invasion on New York) and decided to go to my alley spot. I entered the mouth of the alley stretching my shoulders and arms when I heard a muffled metal sounding tussle behind me. I stopped in my tracks something telling me I wasn't alone. I summoned the power in my hands welcoming the now familiar tingling and took a deep breath ready for anything. I took on half on an alien army, a mugger is nothing. I turned around my face serious, my eyes gazing up from under my lashes. But I was surprised at what I came face to face with. It wasn't a punk or a sketchy looking hooded figure, but a tall dark skinned man wearing all black and a long jacket and eye patch over one eye. 

"You can power down Miss Cadwallader I'm not looking for a fight. Especially one I know I would loose at." His voice was deep and strong yet oddly calming. Almost as if he meant no harm-but what, what?

"How do you know my name?"

He reached into his front lapel pocket on the inside jacket, thinking it was a weapon I raised my hand ready to blast if needed. He held his other hand up in surrender as he showed me a device in another. He tapped the screen and it sprung to life projecting several image screens into the air virtually showing an all familiar image. It was me in several situations. In the alley testing my powers, fighting the aliens in my school bathroom and on the street even when I was walking to the bust stop. I had no idea who this guy was or how he got my name or how he got the footage, but I had a feeling I was way in over my head.

"You've caught our attention Miss Cadwallader, you've got on our radar, and we would like to take you in."

"Take me in, where like the nuthouse?" I asked now actually worried. "Because I don't think that will work for everybody." The tingling got stronger.

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."


	3. Joining the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter (finally)! While writing this I found out I am living vicariously though this character in the way that I will never be an Avenger. (I discovered this when an animatronic taxidermist mousse scared me at a Mc Donalds in New Hampshire). So if any of the characters Pepper, Maria Fury, seem a bit OOC, I apologies hopefully I will get better.   
> Anyway long chapter so get ready!

July 21, 2012  
Summer

I guess you could say my life changed drastically after my encounter with Nick Fury. I got his card along with S.H.I.E.L.D's and was asked to come after school one day. Friday I had a free period at the end of the day so I played hooky and left a bit early making my way to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters . It was pretty intimidating to say the least. Close to Stark Tower (now being re-renovated as Avengers Tower) S.H.I.E.L.D was everything you would expect out of a secret/not so secret agent facility. Many different people jumbling around the lobby all wearing either some form of blue suit with a patch on the arm, or business wear. Me in my pullover sweatshirt ripped jeans and converse felt a bit out of place but I walked up to the front desk as confidently as I could. 

A nice woman greeted me asking if she could help me. Not knowing what else to say I pulled out Nick Fury's card and showed it to her, explaining he told me to come down sometime. As if on queue, a deep rich voice spoke behind me.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

I turned around and came face to face with the dark skinned eye patch leather clad man and the intimidation all returned. He thanked the woman at the desk and instructed me to follow him, explaining to me that we were going to go to one of the labs in the building. A bit nervous I followed close behind him as if to not get lost and we stepped into a high tech voice activated elevator. Fury said level 9 and up we went in silence. I chewed on my lip and bounded on the balls of my feet, telling myself to calm down and be cool. I was after all, in the presence of bad-asses.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened Fury leading the way out as he said there were some people I should meet. We turned a corner at the end of the hall and standing there was a brunette woman with side bangs, alert yet kind eyes and pink lips wearing one of the navy spy suits. She held a folder in her hands and stood alert as Fury and I approached. I noticed she had a gun holstered to her hip.

"Miss Cadwallader, this is Agent Maria Hill. She helped us out during the latest attack." I shook the woman's hand not surprised at her hard grip and we mover further down the hall. 

"So word around the street is you can power up pretty well?" She asked me. Shyly I nodded my head and felt the faintest of tingling in my fingertips.

"Its nothing to be ashamed about." She reassured. "Looking at the footage we got of you, you can be a force to be reckoned with. I wouldn't want to make an enemy of you."

This made me smile, and I walked a little taller to our next destination at the end of the hall. Maria opened the door and instantly, I shrunk back down. There in front of me was Tony Stark, Iron Man himself. I knew who he was-who didn't! Ever sense he mad his first appearance in 2008, he was one of the most popular people, and heroes, there was. 

"Ahh here she is!" He said when he looked up and saw me. He made his way over to me shaking my hand and turning back around talking a mile a minute all the way.

"I've read all the reports and files about you, seen all the footage of you too. If we had had you on the team there would have been twice the alien causalities and 5 times less the damage. By the way love the way you do that thing with your brain and make things explode and stuff. Big fan. Really." 

Wait, did Iron Man just say he was a fan of me? 

"Well really Sir, the pleasure is all mine. Its not every day you get to meet Iron Man."

"Tony please, and let me just say Cara, we have a whole heck of a lot in store for you."

Before I could ask what he meant, a strawberry blonde petite woman in a gray dress and beautiful heels entered the room, just like Maria holding files. 

"Now don't you think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself." She said to Tony. "I swear when it comes to this stuff he's like a child on Christmas." This made me laugh because I could see the giddy boy inside the man. "Virginia Potts, but please call me Pepper." I shook her hand and introduced myself, even though I'm sure she probably already knew who I was. The file almost gave it away. 

"Alright now that we all know each other." Fury spoke out for the first time." I suggest we get started."

"What are we going to do?" I asked getting worried all over again.

"Not to worry" Pepper reassured. "We just want to run some tests, find some things out and explain some things that you may not about about your abilities."

"Run tests, are you going to have to like, take my blood or something?" I asked panicked, I never did well around needles.

"Nothing like that." Maria cut in. "We just want to see what you are fully capable of. Ever sense we discovered your abilities, Tony's been working on a few simulations that will help us understand more about you."

"Is this going to take a long time, because my parents will freak if I'm not back by supper."

"Don't worry Miss Cadwallader, we'll have you back just as we found you-petite and powered." Tony said.

We entered a futuristic room with a couple sofas, a few computers and a big glass chamber. There was a chair with some wires connected to it and it freaked me out a bit. But I figured I shouldn't be scared. It was too late to turn back now.

The first thing we did was talked about the run down of my powers. They were classified as telekinetic energies including but not limited to: typical telekinetic genetics, super strength, and gravitakinesis. From his device Tony shone a video in the air of me battling and practicing just as Fury did, and in the meantime Maria and Pepper and pulled out some papers from their files, displaying them on the table we sat around. 

"No, we don't expect you to know this, but do you have any idea where your powers came from? How you got them?" Pepper asked.

"Well, I discovered I had them last December, it was kind of by accident and to be honest, kind of freaked me out a bit. But then I started to embrace them and I started practicing and seeing what I was capable of." I said as I caught a side glimpse of myself fighting an alien.

"Well we may know what is causing you to have these abilities." Mara said. She slid a pile of paperclipped papers towards me and I picked them up flipping through them until I noticed a photograph. It was of a mad with a bush beard. He had beady but sharp eyes and was wearing an old fashioned uniform. The photograph was a scan, but even on the copy you could see the stains and folds of the photo.

"Whose this?" I ask indicating to the photo. 

"We think he's a relative of yours." Fury said. 

I look back at the picture trying to find a resemblance. Apparently I'm a distant relative to one Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader of the Howling Commando also known as 'Dum-Dum" Dugan. He was part of Captain America's team and help execute a raid at a HYDRA (who I learned were the bad guys) base after he and one hundred others were saved by the super soldier himself. The scientists think that due to the radiation from the HYDRA base "Uncle Tim" was held in, I got my powers from that. I guess radiation is a legit thing that will give you powers. 

After we established all of that, it was time to show them my powers up close. I stepped into the glass chamber and looked out the large window where everyone was standing. Through an intercom Tong instructed me to conduct certain things for his observation. Certain props were brought in for me to power up to. I ended up lifting a car over my head with my strength, and levitating a bunch of feathers when they fell from the ceiling. After the trials were over Tony had me sit in the doctor chair and he hooked me up to some wires using suction cup like things to stick them onto my temples, hands and chest. Thank goodness they were suction cups and not needles. Tony switched on his high tech computers and things and said with the help of Dr. Banner, they created a new "power reading" machine that can measure energy levels and stuff like that. The aura it gave was a purple, almost violet glow and it just seemed to radiate from the machine. Tony asked me if I could power up and so I extended my hand lifting a nearby vase off the table. The glow grew the lines and beeping on the machine increased.

"Looks like you have a lot more in you than we originally thought." 

I broke my concentration returning the vase unscratched to its original place on the desk. 

"What do you mean?"  
"Well the readings hear say your capabilities are only at a 60 percentile. Which means you still have 40% power in there." Tony said and he started un hooking me off the machine. "New skills, new things to figure out about yourself. I want you to come by Stark-well Avengers Tower once its all finished. We can run further tests and simulations to see what that other 40% you hold. You can meet the team, hang around. I like you, I want to keep you." 

He walked away pulling the machine with him without any further word.

I stood there, really because I didn't know what else to do, and started bounding on my heels again until I felt a presence behind me.

"He's always like this if that's what you're wondering." Pepper said.

"Oh no I just- I just didn't know any of this was real." I said gesturing to the space around us. "I mean yeah we all saw the Avengers save New York, but superpowers and secret security organizations, I guess I just never believed I would be apart of it all." 

"I understand." She said standing next to me a comforting arm on my shoulder. "Now I may not have superpowers, but I've been in this business long enough to know that it takes a special someone to help do good in the world. Now that's a huge burden, and I'm telling you this now, if you don't want to be apart of S.H.I.E.L.D or The Avengers or any of this, we all understand. It tough, its hard, it-its painful at times." I could have sworn she started to tear up. "And its not for the fain of heart. You know this, you fought. So I guess what I'm saying is-uh."

" What she's trying to say," Agent Hill piped in "Is if you want us to leave you alone, if you want out- we'll respect that."

I was silent. This was the biggest decision I have ever been faced with in my life. I'm sixteen going on seventeen and not in the fun "Sound of Music" kind of way. Growing up scares me and now with these powers that's even more things to worry about. What if I couldn't control them, what if they got too much to handle? But then again, these people know what they're doing. They specialize in this kind of stuff, if anyone could help me figure out how to control and uses these powers they can. The answer is staring me in the face.

"No. I can't back out now. The world needs me-us and if there is a team to stop any kind of evil or harm I want to be apart of it. My uncle fought for freedom, and I want too to."

"Sounds like someone wants to join the team!" Tony said re-appearing into the room. 

"Will I really get to meet the Avengers?" I as sounding like a shy four year old.

"Meet them, train with them, fight with them, hell you might even share a meal with them." Fury said. 

 

"As soon as Avenger Tower is ready I'll have a car pick you up." Pepper told me. 

"I'll have a ID card made up for you and I'll put your prints voice and DNA into the system so you can come to S.H.I.E.L.D whenever you want to." Maria said. "We can start training as soon as you're comfortable, but you probably won't see action for a couple years-"

"Woahhh-woah hold the phone!" I said rudely interrupting her. "Sorry Agent Hill, but we start all of that right away? I mean school starts in a month, and its senior year, I have capstone projects and field trips, but loads of homework, I'm taking extra AP classes this year I have community service-"

"I'll write the school, tell them your service was pain in the Battle of New York." Tony said. 

"Absolutely not!" Pepper said before I could pipe in.

"Why not?"

"Because we are not telling her school that she helped save the city."

"But whyyy? She's a hero the school, and the city deserve to know that."

"What if she doesn't want them to know that?"

"Tony, with all due respect-or whatever-" I said breaking up their little quarrel. "I'd rather not let the fact I have mutant powers spread around the school, if you don't mind. It's my last year, and I've made it this far being pretty much un-noticed so I'd like to keep it that way." Of course I let out the bullying part, but they didn't need to know that. It made me sound like a little kid in elementary school. So not superhero tough. 

"Alright, whatever you want. kiddo." He said with a disappointed frown. "But I will tell the school you'll be spending community service hours with me in the lab. Went through you're files and records discovered you are quite the little scientist."

I did like science and math, more that the average teen I think. 

"Okay that's fair." I agreed to his terms. 

"Now on a more serious note-I'm sure everyone else has already warned you, but this is serious stuff. Eventually you are going to have to tell your parents, there may be times where you don't know what might happen, and they deserve to know the whole truth." He said as I caught him sneaking a glance at Pepper. I know what he was saying. I know how these teams work, missions and battles. Fighting. The possibility of dying was not something I though I thought I would be thinking about at my age, but now it would plague my mind ever second. I would make enemy's, fight the bad guys. Like Maria said, I don't plan to battle anytime soon, but when that time comes, its up to me and the team to make sure no man gets left behind. "I can go with you when you decide to tell them if you want." Tony offered. 

I smiled at him, realizing that in the short amount of time I know him, I would compare him to an uncle...or really, really older brother. "Thanks, I'll let you know."

"So I take that as an 'I'm in?'".

"I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, that turned out to be longer than I originally planned, but that good-right? I know I said when I started this it would be a short few chapter story, but I think I might change that unless you would rather me put chaplets in the Average Ordinary Everyday Superhero one shot fic. I you have a preference let me know! Also while you're down there let me know how you think the story is. I haven't gotten any feedback yet, and I'm dying over here! On another side not, check out my Polyvore account oliviaofasgard to check out my style board for Cara. Just to get an idea of what her style is. Thank for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys!!!! So this is the first part of a mini like three chapter fic I've made to give background information on original characters I want to include in my other one shots fic Average Ordinary Everyday Superhero. This is Cara's story. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @oliviaofasgard to read it there!


End file.
